Things Have Changed
by U-Madder
Summary: When Sam is forced to join the Italian army in a war, she left everyone. Including her girlfriend. Carly. When Sam gets back, things have changed. Big time... T for language and violence. Might be put up in the future to be safe.
1. Homecoming of Sam P

**Description of story:- When Sam is forced to join the Italian army in a war, she left everyone. Including her girlfriend. Carly. When Sam gets back, things have changed. Big time.  
**

**OK...so let's just say that iGoodbye never happened in this story. iCarly ended for a different reason. And you'll see what that reason is in this story.  
**

**Things have Changed  
**

**Chapter One  
**

**Homecoming of Sam P**

* * *

_Flashback_

_"...So I guess I'm leaving for a while..." Sam sighed sadly._**  
**

_Carly's eyes watered, "S-Sam...don't go Baby..."  
_

_"Cupcake, I have too..."  
_

_Carly, the sweet and innocent girl that she was, simply did not understand why Sam had to leave. She knew and understood that Italy was Sam's home, and that they were in war. But why did a eighteen year-old girl have to go? Was it because Sam had an Italian passport? But Melanie also had one, so why wasn't she going?  
_

_"No, you don't Hon...please..." Carly begged, her chocolate brown warm eyes melted Sam's heart.  
_

_"C-Carls...ssh..." Sam stroked Carly's palm, "Baby...I love you...promise me you'll be here when I get back..."_

_"O-OK...I love you..."  
_

_"Love you too."  
_

_The two kissed, and knew that it would be a while until they kissed again. Carly tried to deepen the kiss, but Sam was just too strong, and let go, pushing a frustrated Carly to the side.  
_

_"I-I-I...have to go. Mel's waiting outside in the car for me..." She got up and walked towards the door, knowing she wouldn't be back. For a while at least.  
_

_"Wait. Why isn't Mel going w-with you?"  
_

_"She broke her arm..."  
_

_"..."  
_

_Sam turned back and smiled at her girlfriend, "Please...I'll be back before you know it..."  
_

_Carly ran up to her girlfriend and cried in her chest, tightly hugging her, "I wanna go with you!" She bawled, tears soaking Sam's shirt.  
_

_"C-Carls...you can't...Baby...I have to go..." Sam gently caressed Carly's back before departing.  
_

_Carly was left, standing in the hallway of apartment 8-C. People died in the army. She didn't think Sam would survive there. But, Sam did like violence, so it may of been better then doing iCarly. Wait. iCarly!  
_

_"S-SAM!" Carly shouted through tears, but it was too late. She ran into the elevator, waited impatiently for it to open. When it did, she shouted again, "SAM! WHAT ABOUT iCARLY?!"  
_

_No one was there in the lobby. Only Lewbert, who was asleep anyway, 'My Sam is gone. S-She's really gone...'  
_

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Sam, aged twenty, sat at the back of the bright, yellow cab, tousling her blonde locks. She took a small photo out of her wallet. It showed her, a couple of years younger, with Carly Shay. Her girlfriend. And of course, the 'Nub', Freddie. The trio were smiling with glee and in the background, was the iCarly studio.

"So Ms Puckett, here's your stop." The cab driver drove to a halt, right outside Bushwell Plaza.

"Thanks...here's a tip..." Sam said plainly. She handed the cab driver the money he deserved. Sam opened the cab door. It had felt like she was cooped up in there for three years. But in reality, she was only in there for half an hour.

Sam stuffed her hands into the pocket of her hoodie and walked into the lobby of her second home. She smirked at Lewbert, who was still there, looking as grumpy as ever.

"Why, hello..." She gave her signature, sly smirk.

"EURRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!" Lewbert screamed. He certainly didn't miss Sam, and wasn't showing his welcome back heart either.

Sam chuckled quietly and walked into the elevator. Which button to press? Ah...number eight. She pressed the purple button in the middle of the set of buttons, representing the different floors. As she arrived on to the eighth floor, she saw two girls kissing in the hallway outside apartment 8-D.

'Wait...that's Carly? Is it? She looks like she's gained about two stone...and...who's she with? Shelby? No...' She then heard a male voice complain.

"Could you two not make out in front of my apartment...Mel and I are trying to find the perfect house for us both..."

Wait. Freddie was dating Melanie? No. Carly dating Shelby? No. She was Carly's girlfriend. Not that skunkbag. Oh this was simply too much for her to handle! She released her feelings in the only way possible, "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!"

Freddie, Carly and Shelby all turned to Sam. Melanie came out to see what was going on, "Who's screaming-SAM!" Melanie tackled Sam in a hug, "Has no one said hello yet? Those jerks..."

"Mel...OK...I've actually missed those hugs from you..." Sam chuckled and patted her sister on the back.

Shelby and Carly gave Sam dirty looks. Freddie smiled. Sam was a little stunned from Melanie squeezing her, so she couldn't say anything for a minute.

As Sam got her conscious back, everyone had gone inside. Melanie then screamed out of anger, from apartment 8-C, "FOR THE LOVE OF CHIZ! JUST SAY HELLO THE PAIR OF YOU!" Wow...Sam didn't think Melanie would talk to anyone this way.

After a minute or so, everything was silent. But then Melanie screamed again, "JUST DO IT! Please...be polite...NO? FINE THEN!" She then dragged Shelby out. Carly trodded along.

"Baby...she's just toying with you..." Carly whispered in Shelby's ear.

Sam swore she heard Carly call Shelby 'Baby.' No one was Carly's Baby except for her! "Wait...what the hell is going on?! Marx?! What are you doing to my Cupcake!?"

"Your Cupcake?" Carly tormented.

"Carls...I thought you love me..."

"I did. But when you left me, I felt abandoned. Melanie wasn't bothering either-"

"I did have a life! You know, trying to get a job! Trying to get a boyfriend! I couldn't check on you 24/7 Carly! So why are you exactly blaming everything on me?!" Melanie blurted out, but regretted her words as Shelby shot her the nastiest look possible in all of looks.

"You think you can just hurt my Baby? You Bitch...you're nothing but a whore!" Shelby clenched her fists together, preparing for a clean knock-out against the skinny and weak, short twin sister of Sam.

Melanie was on the brink of tears, "I-I...Carls! Help me!" She was always threatened like this at boarding school by the tougher girls.

Carly smirked at Melanie, "Why should I? You and your god-forbidden fuckin' sister..."

Sam eyes widened at the sound of Carly's use of language. This didn't sound like Carly? Hurt Melanie intentionally? No...she loves Melanie just as much as Sam does. Sam had to do something. But...she couldn't. She didn't want to hurt Carly? But from that use of language to her sister made her thought otherwise. What had Shelby exactly done to her Carls? Fattening her up, forcing her to drink alcohol, making her use foul language?

* * *

**A/N: Whoa...nice greeting Sam gets from coming home. She deserves a party after all this. I mean, her girlfriend has un-knowingly dumped her, Freddie and her sister are a...couple. And what the heck is wrong with Shelby?!**

**Was it good, bad, OOC, IC (In character)? If I get nice reviews...NOT the Seddiers...maybe I'll update. :)  
**


	2. Ex-Girlfriend

**Description of story:- When Sam is forced to join the Italian army in a war, she left everyone. Including her girlfriend. Carly. When Sam gets back, things have changed. Big time.  
**

**Things have Changed  
**

**Chapter Two  
**

**Ex-Girlfriend  
**

* * *

Sam's POV

Wait. So I'm standing here, watching Shelby about to take down my sis, and I'm doing nothing about it. Is it because of that smug, little devil smirking from the side-lines? I thought Carls was my girlfriend. Why, oh why, oh why? She was perfectly fine until Marx came along.

"You're gonna pay..." Shelby said through gritted teeth, "I'M GONNA BREAK EVERY LAST ONE FUCKIN' BONE IN YOUR BODY!"

Melanie. My poor, poor sister, sat there, tears practically flowing from her face. Poor kid, "W-W-W-What did I-I d-d-do?" This is the most I've heard her stutter and I'm worried. She stutters under pressure. I mean, much more then most people do. Well, she _is_ Melanie after all.

"Didn't you hear my sexy, bad-ass brunette? You hurt me and she wants revenge..." Carls sounded like she was flirting with Shelby. That tone disgusts me. Especially when my girlfriend was the one doing it!

"Not as sexy as my naughty little Cupcake."

Cupcake. Only I got to call Carly Cupcake. What was this chick doing to my girlfriend?!

The two kissed and I was mentally sick. I felt like puking for real but thought otherwise since Melanie was in the room - I try my best to look lady-like whenever she's around. But let me fill you in; when you're Sam Puckett, it's hard to be nice. But anyway back to the lip-to-lip contact with my girlfriend. That's it! I can't take it!

"OK! STOP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Can't take it that I'm kissing your girlfriend?" Marx smirked. Carly giggled slightly.

Melanie decided to sneak off; oh please! She can't take a little beating?! Obviously not. Stupid Marx. This is why I hated her from the moment we made eye contact, "I CAN'T!" I felt like I was about to cry, but kept it all in me.

"Is Sammie gonna cwry?" The bitch imitated. Honestly, I didn't want to call her Shelby or Marx right at this moment to be honest.

"N-NO! I'm not going to cry! I went in the fucking army for two years! I never cried once there!" I screamed. However, I felt tears stream down my face; so much for that statement.

I saw Carly and Shelby laugh manically at me crying; what exactly is the matter with crying? Is it because oh so bad Sam Puckett is crying? That's not a problem. Everyone cries sometimes. Including bad-girls like me.

They walked in apartment 8-C, laughing like the evil people they are, leaving me with Fredward Benson. Oh joy. I didn't want to be stuck with him. However, I had to know what happened and what Shelby did, "What happened to her?" I asked.

"Come inside. I'll explain better then how she did..."

When we walked inside, Mrs Benson was...feeding Melanie some...baby food. I think it was baby food anyway, because it was all mushed up. I tried not to laugh like a maniac, but I still chuckled a little bit. How did Mel get in there anyway? She must've gone through the back door, "Hello Freddie. _Samantha_." Mrs Benson greeted through gritted teeth.

"_Mrs Benson_." I replied in exactly the same manner.

"I heard you've been in the war. Did you get hurt at all?"

"If I was hurt, I would've been dead. It was tough out there, but they finally sent me home. I wanted to see all of you again. Well...that and the Italians hate Americans."

"Oh..."

"Samantha," Mel called me, "You have got to try this food! It's delicious!"

I chuckled again - Freddie nudged me in the shoulder slightly. I think I've grown out of beating him up. I mean, I haven't gone soft in the last few years, it's just because I want to grow up. My teen years are over, but I'll still remain the childish and arrogant blonde that I am today, "Oh, right. I'll try it soon, Mel. So, explain to me what happened? With...y'know..."

"Oh, right." Freddie replied; it seemed like he was asleep slightly.

I ignored his reaction and tugged him over to where Melanie and Mrs Benson were sitting, "So, what exactly happened with...them?"

Melanie sighed, "Well, it started a week after you left. Carly was going through a massive break down. She was drinking and smoking. She even took drugs several times."

Freddie continued, "When I found out about it, I stopped talking to her, and even tried to avoid her. That made things worse. She became a heavy drinker and all the Carly in her was gone."

Melanie started again, "Even though Carly was a heavy drinker, we still had to carry on with iCarly. Since me and you are twins Sam, I could pass as you on iCarly. We did it and got away with it for a short while, but Carly was always drunk whilst web-casting."

Freddie continued again, "We couldn't carry on like that, so we finished iCarly for good. Shelby Marx, the bitch next door found out about Carly's depression, and why you left. She hates you, we know that, so she wanted to take Carly's life over or something. We don't know how, but she managed to talk Carly into going out with her."

"That's when me and Freddie finally settled our decision; we were going to date. If they could, why couldn't we? But Shelby got jealous of me that I was with Freddie. So...like earlier...she'd constantly beat me up...Carly loved the entertainment, because '_Sam's DNA was being killed. One by one._' At least that's what she said once anyway." Melanie winced in pain by just talking about Shel-Bitch. No one gets away with hurting my sister.

"That's where gaining weight starts. Apparently, I know this sounds really perverted, but Shelby loves chubby girlfriends. She kept taking Carly to fast food restaurants. After a month, Carly had already gained something like ten pounds. After six months, we couldn't even recognize her anymore."

"But she's still always drunk; we hear her and Shelby...l-let's just say love-making."

"So I guess that's where we are now...we're both really sorry Sam...for everything..."

I widened my eyes; I knew Carly was really depressed about me leaving but not like this. I never realized what person I had brought out underneath Carly's old and cheerful self. Brilliant. Now I'll never get her back, "I never realized how she felt..."

I felt Melanie place a hand on my shoulder, "Don't worry, Sammie...you tried explaining to her before you left..."

"It's not that," I pushed Mel's hand away from me, "It's because of what I said before I left. See, Carly asked me why you weren't going with me...I said you broke your arm...you did break it...didn't you?"

Melanie flushed a bright red, tears brewing in her eyes. I knew exactly what she was going to say, "I-I-I...didn't break it...I lied to you, Sam..."

Honestly, I couldn't feel angry at Melanie; we've had too many fights in the past. And, it's not just that. I was going to lie as well about my arm, but I figured that Melanie shouldn't of gone. She's really soft, weak and girly. She would've been killed out there in a matter of seconds, "Ssh...Mel...it's OK..." I rubbed her cheek softly.

"I-It's not...I lied to you...I never lie, Sam...never..." She collapsed on Freddie's lap, tears streaming down her face. Freddie rubbed comforting circles in her back, whispering sweet nothings to her.

It wasn't Melanie's fought - it was Marx's. Mel would've been fine if Marx didn't interfere with mine and Carls relationship. I don't know if this means she's my ex-girlfriend or something, but it sure looks like it...

* * *

**A/N: Ooooh...drama! Sam's found out exactly why Carly left her. And, I wonder why Sam has a soft spot for Melanie and why she didn't pound her sister to the ground? Sorry I haven't updated in so long, but you evil people didn't review! Only one person!**

**Thank you for reading this chapter! Remember to R&R guys!  
**


	3. It's Best Not to Say a Word

******Description of story:- When Sam is forced to join the Italian army in a war, she left everyone. Including her girlfriend. Carly. When Sam gets back, things have changed. Big time.**

**Hello! Time for, chapter three of Things Have Changed! Wooohoooo! Let's go! Oh, and thanks for the reviews!  
**

**Oh, and for the rest of the story, everything will be in Sam's pov.  
**

* * *

**Things Have Changed  
**

**Chapter Three  
**

**It's Best to Not say a Word  
**

I've been sitting at the Benson's dining table for about half an hour, trying to get my thoughts together after what Melanie and Freddie told me. I can't believe how upset Carly became. It certainly didn't sound like her to drink alcohol or take drugs. But what did make sense was that Shelby did something to her.

Melanie had finally stopped crying, which was kind of a relief. When she cries, it gets me emotional. I don't know why, it just does.

"Sammie? Are you OK?" I heard Melanie's sweet, prissy voice comfort me, snapping me out of my thoughts. It was like church bells ringing in my head.

"Mel, does it look like I'm OK?! Shelby's done something to Carly and when I next see her, I'm gonna-"

"Sam. Look...you can't say anything to Carly or Shelby, OK?" Freddie's nubish voice interrupted me.

Usually, I would've kicked him to the ground, but because Melanie was in here and because this was a serious situation, all I could do was nod my head, "Yeah, OK...I'm not stupid...I wasn't going to in the first place..."

"Right." Freddie replied. He put an arm around Melanie. Melanie snuggled up to him. The two then smiled at each other. I'm not exactly comfortable with them two dating buy hey, as they say, they seem to be madly in love with each other.

"Yeah, yeah...I know you two are madly in love, but get a room will ya?" I asked; I just couldn't help it. He was about to kiss her and all. I can't take that stress.

Both Freddie and Melanie blushed, "Shut up, Samantha..." Mel mumbled, all while smirking at the same time. We just didn't have it in each other to have another argument. It was just who were were. Hey, alliteration!

I chuckled, "Princess..."

Before any of us could continue our fun, Shelby Bitch face, Carly and Spencer walked through the doorway. Spencer, which was unusual, looked very serious. What the hell did they want? We were having a nice time without any antagonists disrupting us., "Sam, did you hurt Carly?" So much for 'welcome back, Sam.' Great. Spencer's being brainwashed too.

"What? I-I..." I saw Freddie and Melanie panicking. I remembered that Freddie said I shouldn't say anything to anyone. Shelby would beat Melanie and Freddie to death, "What? No...do you have any proof?" Years of school have taught me something. Reply to a question with a question if something is not right.

"Yes. Carly, show Sam your scar." Carly nodded her head, trying her best not to smirk, and rolled a sleeve up. It showed a poorly drawn scar. This was obviously done by Shel-Bitch. It was pathetic, but Spencer seemed to believe it.

"W-What the hell?" Was the only thing I could blurt out at the moment, "How the fuck could you fall for that, Spence? Seriously...it looks like it was drawn by a twat..."

Shelby's expression toughened, and Carly looked offended. Shit. I think Carly drew that on herself, "You dare insult my girlfriends drawing skills, slut?" Oh, how I hate this bitch.

"I'm. Not. A. Slut." I warned in my most terrifying, angry voice possible. I felt myself turn red. That was definitely true since Melanie scurried out the back door, Freddie in tow. Yay. Thanks so much for helping.

"Well, you took the fuckin' piss out of ma gals drawin.' Now your gonna pay, bitch." Shel-bitch clenched her fists together, ready to fight.

"Yeah, you take the piss outta' me, ma gal will beat you up, Puckett." Carly smirked along with her 'girlfriend' kissing her on the neck. But, I felt myself soften when Carly spoke up I think I still have feelings for her, even if we have 'broken up.'

"What? What the fuck is wrong with you both, huh? Trying to beat me up? Lying to Spence," I turned to Spencer, "Seriously! You two are fucking mental! Well, I'm leaving, and not comin' back. Don't try and stop me." I stormed towards the door.

Shelby smirked evily, "Why? Sam's to afraid to fight me and is usin' stupid words to protect herself. Where's the real Sam gone, huh?" She was trying to get me to lash out. I wasn't going to get angry that easily.

"NO! NO I'M NOT!" I screamed, "I'M NOT!" And I lashed out. I knew I couldn't keep my anger amongst myself.

Shelby and Carly kissed each other passionately, "Oh, why don't you just go and steal somethin' Samantha. Y'know you want too..." Shel-bitch tormented, attempting to get me wound up even more. That was it. I couldn't take it.

I raised my fist and punched Shelby as hard as I could. Blood poured from her forehead; Carly screamed, tears flowing down her face. She should of been worried for me. Not Shelby. Shelby clutched her now bloody head. It looks like I really hurt her. Spencer was just standing there like a prat pretty much the whole time.

"Fuck, Sam! Why'd you do that?" Carly screamed at me, anger but tears brewing, burning and showing in her eyes, "You hurt my girlfriend, and now your gonna pay, isn't that right Baby..." She rubbed Shelby's palm, and kissed her lips gently. Sickening. Absolutely sickening.

"C-Carly...help me...beat Sam up...I don't think I'll make it-"

"Ssh. Don't say that. Spencer will get an ambulance. She looked up at Spencer and nodded. Spencer rushed out apartment 8-C like a five year old, as per normal. I heard him fall down the stairs. Carly didn't seem to care. She was too busy intensely staring in my eyes, "You are so gonna fuckin' get it, Samantha Puckett..."

* * *

**A/N: Hello! I'm not dead! But you evil people didn't give me any reviews! I'm joking :) So, now Carly really hates Sam. And what the hell is wrong with Shelby? I'll let you lot decide! Remember to R&R everyone!**


End file.
